The Elves of Nänindel
The primary nation and people within the Elven race, the Elves of Nänindel serve as the most prevalent force in southwestern Arimaethia and is part of the Republic of Arimaethia, currently the strongest alliance of nations on the entire continent. The Elves of Nänindel are each distant relatives of Gumi, but the blood runs in every elf. The nature of the elves is of a more passive type, but they are still firm and rigorously strict people when it comes to specific aspects of life. Honor plays a major part in the upholding of the law, and dishonoring oneself, one's family, or the nation is a deadly crime in the courts of Nänindel. The elves have taken control of most of their valley in the southwest region of Arimaethia. While the elves tend to build settlements within Elf-wood Valley, the arms of conquest have recently stretched as far as the Medial Sea with the new trade city of Luthivíra. Elven craftsmen soon plan to build roads connecting eastern and western Arimaethia, and later the north and south. Several conflicts have reached elven borders, but only minor skirmishes have taken place. The elves have partaken in numerous wars and conflicts, but their troops are not always on the front lines. Often they supply the side in favor with materials necessary for battle, and their services are appreciated when in times of need. Government The government of the Elves of Nänindel, or the Elven Realm '''as it is addressed formally, consists of a ministerial council with the monarch at its head. The monarchy is often referred to as '''the Crown. The monarch serves not only as the head of state, but also as Lord of the ruling family, the House Valtharos. The royal family is primarily a figurehead extension of Gumi's immediate relatives, but its prevalence in the nation is clear. Executive Branch The four ministers hold office as War Minister, Diplomacy Minister, Works Minister, and Defense Minister. Each minister is recognized as the main authority on the subject concerning his office, and in his field of expertise all elves look to him as their superior. While the ministers preside over their individual fields, the Elf King is considered to be the absolute authority figure in any and all matters. His word is final, but he does not often exercise the farthest extent of his power except under extreme circumstances, in cases concerning rebellion, revolt, and other similar situations. Aside from the upper executive branch of the government, municipal authorities utilize their mayoral privileges to govern establish dominion over specific territories. This makes up the lower executive branch. Judicial Branch When dealing with criminal matters, the case is taken to the High Judge. As the leader of the Court, the High Judge determines the appropriate sentence for any and all crimes within or against the Elven Realm. When in court, the defense and the prosecution, each consisting of a single person and their chosen attorney, present their case to an impartial jury comprised of three jurors. Upon receiving the jury's ruling of guilty or not guilty, the High Judge will then proceed to issue a sentence fitting for the matter. Typical sentences include, but are not limited to: community service, forced labor, temporary shunning, and imprisonment. For more serious cases, the High Judge may wish to exercise the death penalty. Sentences for this include, but are again not limited to: hanging (in compliance with Leashes in 1.6), burning at the stake, use of the guillotine, death by firing squad, and death by the sword. Culture Elves within the Elven Realm are typically viewed as a higher order in the race itself, establishing themselves as a sophisticated species apart from the rest in Arimaethia. While no elf is required to serve the Crown, the vast majority do as a sign of respect and deference. The Elves of Nänindel tend to regard their people as a nation of high values and honor, and most carry themselves accordingly. Architecture Typical Elven architecture consists of hollowed trees or platforms built to integrate themselves with tree branches. As elves are known for their sylvan lifestyle, many live in or around trees, and their architectural materials reflect this. The sole exception is the port city of Luthivíra, as the buildings express the coalescence of the four Arimaethian races into one Elven establishment. Note that, due to the high flammability of many building materials used by the elves, the fireplace is an uncommon adornment in most households. Clothing As elves live in the forest or around elements of greenery and nature, their clothing represents colors and features shown in their natural surroundings. Elves often wear clothes dyed green, brown, white, yellow, blue, and orange, depending on their geographical location. The Elven Code The Elves of Nänindel follow a strict, four-tiered moral and social law that serves in place of a constitution typical of the common republic. In short, the Code states that no elf may eat meat, rob other elves, disrespect their fellow brethren, and refuse to heed the importance of nature in society. Failure to follow the Code will result in a temporary shunning. Elves often have issues with the vegetarian tier, as the urge to eat meat becomes increasingly prevalent in dire circumstances or around acquaintances not familiar with the observations concerning the moral code. To compensate, elves may only consume flesh when on the brink of starvation and presented with no other option, and when offered meat at formal dinners and banquets. Meat may also be consumed during battle, but those are the only exceptions. Military The military of the Elven Realm consists of two legions, each headed by one General and both led by the High General. Legions march into battle with their respective General, and each legion is in command of one or more military installments. Contrary to the guerilla warfare commonly practiced by Arimaethian nations, the elves march in formation on most battlefields to maintain a sense of order and unity in battle. Typical guerilla tactics are still used, but the usage depends on the battlefield style. The elves fight with archers, cannoneers, and swordsmen; these three classes do most combat work in battle. Military installments Forts and other military installments controlled by the elves are made to reflect the orderly lifestyle of the Elven Realm. Makeshift military outposts are usually built more for efficiency, and the usage of common materials such as wood and cobblestone is typical. Forts are built to hold a maximum of four elves, and the only buildings present are those considered essential for the military. Standard structures consist of a central command citadel, barracks, weapons forge, armory, and a supply silo. Walls are always outfitted with cannons to keep up with the advancement in Arimaethian technology, and surrounding roads are commandeered if possible. Notable locations *Nänindel *Luthivíra *Ília Fëon Notable figures *Elf King Fyrn *Defense Minister Memangamma Category:Nations